


Kadan: My Heart

by Dissonanita



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: She is the Fox. Hair as red as blood and eyes as bright of fire. A former human slave under the Tevinter imperium, she ran when her legs had the strength. Once in Ferelden she was forced to be a thief, teaching herself how to fight with dual daggers.





	Kadan: My Heart

I sat on my knees on a stone hard floor. Men around me, swords pointed, chains around my wrists. I couldn't remember how I got here or what the strange mark on my left hand was.

The door flys open revealing two women. The one in front oozed anger and rage. I knew her from my researched.

Cassandra Penraghast, Seeker of Truth and Right hand of the Divine. 

The woman behind her was the left hand of the Divine. A spymaster. Sometimes called the Nightingale, she was Leliana.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? Everyone at the conclave is dead except for you." Said Cassandra with anger

"Dead?' I asked confused laced in my words

I truly didn't know. I was confused.

She picked up my hands. "Explain this."

I knew she ment the mark.

"I can't." I told her

"What do you mean you can't?!" She growled

"I don't know what that is." I said

"You're lying!" She growled getting in my face

Leliana pulled her away. "We need her, Cassandra."

"What do you remember?" She asked

"Things chasing me. A woman." I said trying to remember

"A woman?" Asked Leliana

"She reached for me. Than nothing." I said

"The runes embedded into your wrists?" Asked Leliana

I frozed before letting out a sigh. "I am sure you already know, Nightingale. They were part of an experiment from my former Magister Master."

She nodded. Cassandra walked up to her.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana. I'll bring her to the rift." Said Cassandra

Leliana left and Cassandra changed my cuffs for rope and led me out.

"What did happen?" I asked

"It's better to show you." She said

Once outside I saw a huge hole in the sky.

"We call it the breach. A rip into the world of demons. It isn't the only one but it is the biggest." Said Cassandra. "It was created by the explosion at the temple of Scared Ashes."

"An explosion can do that?" I asked

"This one did." She said

The hole sparked, pain shot through my hand. I screamed falling to my knees.

"The mark is spreading and it is killing you. It could be the key to stop all of this." She said helping me up

"I understand. " I said

"Then?" She asked

"I will do what I can." I said

I may be a thief and former slave but I wasn't stupid enough to run when this mark could kill me.

She led me to the gate. People stared with angry glares. They blamed me. I didn't need anyone to tell me that. Once at the gate she cut the ropes. 

"That mark needs to be tested on something smaller." She said. "OPEN THE GATES WE ARE GOING THROUGH!"


End file.
